Planes
by Aneris17
Summary: Claudio planea una noche muy especial para él y Cristiano Ronaldo.


Hacia semanas que lo estaba preparando. Hacia semanas que Claudio estaba planeando un encuentro y ocasión especial para su Cristiano Ronaldo.

A pesar de lo que muchos habrán visto entre ellos dos, nunca se había concretado nada. Cuando ellos dos comenzaron a conocerse, desde el principio Claudio empezó a sentir algo especial hacia ese brasileño, si bien sus instintos asesinos estaban siempre, había algo en Ronaldo que hacia que ese instinto lo excitase mucho mas. Por eso, siempre encontraba alguna manera de averiguar todo sobre el.

Conforme pasaban los días, cada vez que escuchaba que Cristiano mencionaba a Messi su ira interna se iba acumulando.

La verdad es que Cristiano era muy tonto y manipulable, por eso Claudio intentaba descargar su excitación sobre el haciendo esos videos, obligándolo a que haga cosas… y otro tipo de experiencias. Y por más que el CR se quejaba, cada vez se juntaba más con "su Claudín".

Pero ya hacia varios días que Claudio lo ignoraba, dejando al pobre brasilero preocupado y triste, a el le atraía mucho Claudio pero sentía que el chileno lo odiaba por los maltratos que le hacia. Tal vez lo que sentía era más que atracción y por eso intentaba distraerse con Messi y olvidarse de su Claudín.

Según Claudio lo que el sentía los demás lo llamarían "amor", él no sentía ni cosquilleos ni nervios al verlo, sino excitación y mucha euforia. Pero era algo que nunca había sentido por nadie. Y quería ser aceptado, le costo mucho preparar… el día en que lo iba a conquistar y declararle su amor.

Un día que lo encontró "por casualidad" en el supermercado le dijo:

-Cristiano Ronaldo, me recomendaron un restaurante con platos de comida de varios países sudamericanos, ¿querés venir?- dijo casi sin respirar.

-¡Claudín! Voce me sorprende com su invitación, ¡hace muito tempo sin comer nada de meu país!

-A las 10 de esta noche te paso a buscar. No tardes. – lo ultimo lo dijo con su típica mirada asesina.

Y Claudio se fue, sin permitirle al CR darle mínimo la dirección de su casa, y su teléfono tampoco lo tenia, no sabia exactamente que hacer; pero esa noche ya estaba preparado. Se puso una remera común con una campera negra y unos jeans.

A las 10 en punto tocaron timbre. "_¿Será el?",_ pensó Cristiano. Vio un poco por la ventana y le vio la cara, era el, se siguió preguntando como sabia su dirección.

Al abrirle la puerta vio que estaba completamente vestido de traje, estaba acostumbrado a verlo con el uniforme de futbol, eso fue muy raro.

Claudín noto la completa diferencia de ropa entre los 2, al fin y al cabo no le dijo que iban a ir a un restaurante… caro, pero lo que menos le importaba era la cena y la comida de esa noche.

Llegaron al restaurante, Cristiano se sentía avergonzado y fuera de lugar porque todos estaban con ropa de clase y él estaba informal.

No hablaron mucho durante la comida, Claudio comía con mucha prisa y Cristiano se sentía muy extraño en aquella situación.

Finalmente terminaron de comer y el postre.

-Muito obrigado por la invitación Claudín, ¡la comida estuvo deliciosinha!

Claudio no contesto y pago toda la cuenta de la cena sin permitirle nada a su Cristiano. Se levanto y le dijo:

-¿Nos vamos? –sonriendo de nuevo.

-Ammh... emmh... sí, vamos. –Cristiano estaba cada vez mas nervioso, ¿acaso será que Claudín también sentía lo mismo que el sentía por el? "_No, es imposible…" _pensó.

De vuelta en el auto, Cristiano noto que no estaban volviendo para su casa...

-Oye Claudinho… ¿hacia donde estamos yendo...? – dijo algo nervioso.

Claudio tardo en contestar:

-Ahh... si… vamos a un lugar especial Cristiano, la vamos a pasar bien, no te preocupes. –dijo sonriendo sin apartar la vista de la calle. Cada vez faltaba menos.

Llegaron a un hotel, Cristiano pasó de estar nervioso a sentir un poco de miedo, sabia que la persona que amaba tenia fetiches bastante raros…

Entraron a la habitación, tenía una sola cama matrimonial, el miedo iba creciendo de a poco. Claudio le ofreció un poco de vino, que acepto y se tomo toda la copa de un trago para tranquilizarse un poco; al terminar se sentó en la cama.

Claudio se había quitado su saco, le pregunto mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado:

-¿Pasa algo Cristiano?, estas sudando un poco….

Se acerco para tomarle la temperatura pero Cristiano se echo para atrás.

-Claudinho… voce me provoca muito miedo… - dijo mirando para otro lado, aun nervioso.

Claudín se puso de rodillas y le agarro las manos.

-Cristiano mírame… - lo miro y noto sus ojos llorosos, "_que maricón que era", _pensó Claudio. – Cristiano Ronaldo… yo te amo. –dijo mirándolo seriamente sin sonreír.

-¿Q-que? –Cristiano no caía en lo que estaba escuchando.

-Te amo Cristiano… te amo…

Se incorporo y se fue acercando hacia su cara, logrando que el brasilero se eche para atrás terminando acostado, estaba a punto de besarlo cuando Cristiano le tapo la boca.

-Claudinho… eu también lo amo… pero… voce me da muito miedo a veces… voce le ha hecho cosas a mi cuerpesinho…

Saco la mano de su boca:

-No te preocupes Cristiano, ahora va a ser diferente…- concluyo y lo beso.

Cristiano confío en el y correspondió el beso mientras con sus manos acariciaba la cintura del chileno. Claudio con una mano agarraba su pelo conteniéndose de no tirárselo demasiado, separaron sus bocas para que le quitase la campera y remera al CR. Continuo besándolo para luego bajar sus besos por el cuello, mordiéndolo no muy fuerte mientras con una mano iba acariciando su miembro ya erecto por encima de la ropa de Cristiano. El CR seguía medio confundido todavía, quizá por el vino, pero no podía parar, estaba realmente excitado y no podía contener unos leves gemidos cuando Claudio iba acariciando su zona más sensible. Continuo bajando sus besos por el pecho y su panza mientras iba desabrochando sus jeans y bajándolos como podía junto con el boxer. En ese momento Cristiano lo paro:

-Claudínho… ¿voce esta seguro de esto?

Sonrió:

-Lo estuve planeando hace semanas. –dijo, logrando que Cristiano se ponga colorado.

Finalmente logro sacarle toda la ropa, fue a buscar algo en un bolso mientras el CR lo miraba, saco unas sogas. Cristiano se sobresalto y se fue lo más lejos en la cama:

-Oe oe, ¿para que son esas sogas…?

Claudio se acrezco y le dio un beso:

-No te preocupes, no te voy a hacer daño. –lo beso de vuelta. –Déjame atarte solo las manos a la cama, y si te hago daño puedes gritar todo lo que quieras. No voy a hacer nada que mi Cristiano no quiera.

El CR se fue acomodando mejor, dejo que su Claudín lo ate a la cama, un poco intranquilo pero quería confiar en el. Claudio se fue sacando toda su ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo al igual que el morocho que tenia delante.

Claudio se acerco y en el oído le dijo tartamudeando:

-A voce… lo amo muito…

Cristiano se sonrojo todo. Continuaron besándose mientras Claudio apretaba fuertemente el miembro de Cristiano.

-N-no… no…- no podía terminar la oración porque Claudio seguía besándolo, soltó la mano y siguiendo besando cada parte de su cuerpo bajando hasta esa zona, no estaba seguro de cómo iba a hacerlo ya que era su primera vez con un hombre, pero de algo estaba seguro y era que no podía hacerlo mal.

Con una mano agarro su pene y lo empezó a lamer cual helado fuese, iba moviendo su piel hacia arriba y abajo y cuando mas expuesto quedaba comenzaba a succionar fuertemente ahí, escuchaba los gemidos cada vez mas fuertes de Cristiano, no parecían de dolor por el cual continuo chupando y tragando el pre-semen. Se detuvo, y se arrodillo en la cama. No paraba de ver la cara toda colorada de Cristiano y fingiendo demostrando el placer que recibía, Claudio aunque no lo demostraba se sentía feliz.

Comenzó a chuparse los dedos. Cristiano no entendía bien que iba a pasar, que estaba haciendo, el vino lo tenía aun mareado más lo que le había hecho su Claudín…

El chileno introdujo sus dedos lubricados por el ano de Cristiano, quien se movió un poco de dolor pero intentando soportarlo, fue introduciendo mas hasta que entraron los dos dedos, y como podía comenzó a moverlos por dentro, escuchaba como el CR gemía y cada vez se agitaba mas. Ambos eran adultos, sabían lo que estaba por venir, Claudio continuo moviendo sus dedos por unos minutos hasta que los sacó. Se acerco al brasilero y le dio un tierno pero profundo beso. Paso seguido, levanto las piernas de Cristiano y las coloco sobre sus hombros, fue introduciendo de a poco su pene en la cavidad de Cristiano, agarro su cadera y la atrajo hacia el para que siga entrando y comenzó a mover, empezaron los gemidos de ambos. Estar dentro de su amado Cristiano fue lo mejor que había experimentado y sentido en su vida. Hacia meses que lo deseaba pero nunca pensó que se sentiría tan bien, tan placentero.

El morocho apenas podía pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo, una mezcla de placer intenso con un dolor que de a poco se iba yendo, recordando que estaba haciendo el amor con su querido Claudín lo hacia tan feliz, nunca pensó que podía de verdad llegar a pasar…

Casi al mismo tiempo llegaron a su punto los dos lanzando un gemido de alivio y placer. Claudio vio como todo el semen de Cristiano iba recorriendo su panza. Saco su miembro y se acerco a el para darle un furtivo beso:

-Te amo Cristiano Ronaldo.

Y el brasilero fue lo último que escucho, sus ojos se cerraron y no pudo abrirlos hasta la mañana siguiente.

Claudio lo despertó con el desayuno en la cama, tenia sus boxers y remera puesta pero seguía atado en la cama y cuando se dio cuenta…

-¡Claudinho ¿Porque eu sigue estando amarrado?

Claudio no tenía idea que llevarle de desayuno, por lo que opto por unos sanguches de jamón y queso tostados con un capuchino.

-Un último capricho Cristiano Ronaldo, déjame darte de comer. –dijo sonriéndole.

-Voce tiene gustos muy raros… –dijo y abrió la boca.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Claudio le desato las sogas. Cristiano le agarro del brazo y le dijo:

-Eu también lo ama Claudinho –lo abrazo y con mucha fuerza lo tiro encima suyo empezando a besarlo apasionadamente, dejando a Claudio medio sorprendido, pero continuando con el juego.

Parecía que también se iban a quedar esa noche en el hotel.


End file.
